The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to the remote management of switch information handling systems via Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) communications.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often connected together in Local Area Networks (LANs) in order to provide for a variety of network functionality known in the art. For example one or more switch devices may be connected to computing devices, access points, cameras, and/or other subsystems in order to provide a LAN. Typically, the switch device(s) utilized in LANs must be managed in order to ensure desired performance, security, and/or other characteristics in the LAN. In many situations, the switch device(s) (and the LAN) may be connected to the Internet via a wired connection, which typically allows management access to the switch device(s) (e.g., via the Internet) in order to provide for the management discussed above. However, in situations where a LAN is provided in a remote area without access and/or the ability to connect to the Internet, the management of switch device(s) providing the LAN raises a number of issues. For example, a switch device connected to one or more cameras in a remote area (e.g., on a utility pole, in a warehouse, etc.), or providing a LAN in a developing country (e.g., at a hospital or other medical center), may simply be unable to access the Internet due to the lack of communication infrastructure available (i.e., the presence of an wired connection to the Internet), and the costs of providing such communications infrastructure can be prohibitive. In such situations, the only option for managing the switch devices that provide such remote LANs is to locally connect a management device directly to the LAN (or a separate management network that is provided with or alongside that LAN). As such, the management of remote switch device requires that the management device (and network administrator) be co-located with the LAN.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved remote switch management system.